Don't Go to Sleep (Jane the Killer x Homicidal Liu)
by DreamyLoner
Summary: A side story of Withered Love. Jane the Killer and Homicidal Liu only live for one purpose now- that's to hunt Jeff the Killer down. Liu x Jane. Implied Jeff x Jane. Oneshot.


**A/N: Hello there, fans and followers of Withered Love. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update the series. I've been terribly busy and I can't stand my old writing. It's so bad I gotta edit everything before I can continue it. I'll update Withered Love in a few weeks' time. Meanwhile, I wanna write another oneshot based on that fiction. The story is set after Jeff, Jane and Liu have snapped and turned into killers. Just imagine Jane and Liu trying to hunt Jeff down. They're about 17-18 years old in this story. It's written in Jane's POV, as usual. Here's the crappy little oneshot. Will appreciate any reviews :)**

 **oOo**

The sky is stocked with so many stars tonight. They glitter above us, witnessing our feast. The glowing crescent is our company, coupled with the autumn breeze. What a beautiful night.

I put on my grandest dress, paired with black stockings and white boots. I trace my fingers along the thin, black laces. The blood stains make it only better. A gift from my dearest Jeff.

Can you see me now?

Can you see the face you once kissed and destroyed?

Can you see the body you once cradled and stabbed?

Can you hear it? The heart you once claimed and crumpled up in your palm.

I dance before the mirror and smile.

Will you love my smile tonight?

"Jane?"

Liu whispers into my ears and snakes his arms around my waist. He lifts my chin and smashes his lips on mine. Silently lifting me off ground, he spins me around. His lips taste of blood and alcohol. His eyes sparkle in the dark.

I break the kiss. He puts me down and grins. The scars stretch from his forehead to his cheeks. They always look raw and scarlet.

"Ready?" He brings his blade to his lip and licks it. I must admit he looks damn sexy whenever he does that.

"Or you wanna kiss some more before we go?" he smirks, leaning in so close our noses touch.

"Pervert."

I shove him away and grab my knife from the nightstand. He fiddles with my hair and smells it.

"You look ravishing tonight, Jane," he whispers. "As always."

I ignore his flattering remark. He pulls me into another kiss. This time he nibbles my lips and plunges his tongue in. I grunt and push him off. He chuckles.

"It's a pity I can't see you blush with that face anymore."

"One more word and I'll slice your face," I warn.

He laughs and puts up his hands in defence. I roll my eyes and walk out of the room.

We've got everything ready.

George Rivers. 16 years old. A drug dealer and rapist.

"He raped his girlfriend and blackmailed her with nude tapes," Liu says monotonously. "He's also the leader of a drug gang."

I nod as I listen to the profile. He makes a perfect meal for tonight. And if we're lucky, we're gonna bump into Jeff. Oh my dear Jeff, how I wish I could scratch that hideous face of his and paint it crimson; how I wish I could rip open his skull and smash his brain; how I wish I could slice his chest and pluck out his heart. I'll save it for my final meal.

We arrive at the house at midnight. Liu picks the lock and we creep in. We find the incompetent parent on the first floor. Liu pins the man down and slices his throat. The wife wakes up when the blood splashes onto her face. Before she can scream, I yank her hair and lodge the knife into her mouth. I twist the handle several times and let the blade rip open her cheeks. I finish with a stab into her heart.

When I'm done, I turn to Liu. He's watching me with fascination. I point my knife at him and smirk.

"Lick it clean, babe."

He smiles and lets his tongue glide over the bloody blade. The sight of him licking my knife clean is incredibly invigorating. I want so much to press him against the wall and assault his lips, but nah, I'm saving the best for my Jeffrey.

We find the boy upstairs, fast asleep. He only opens his eyes when we tie him up. Liu gags him with a cloth. The boy wiggles violently. Tears soak his face. It's such a wonderful scene.

I take out a lighter and grin at my prey. Liu holds the boy down and prevents him from squirming. I bring the fire close to his eyes and burn his lids. The cloth comes off and the boy screams. How annoying. I kick him in the guts and let the flames engulf his brown orbs completely. The last thing I want is for him to sleep.

The air smells of iron. Liu takes out his knife and slices the boy's throat slowly, relishing the anguished screech that echoes in the room.

We shower in the blood. When the boy cries no more, Liu pulls me into yet another kiss. We lick off the blood from each other's lips. Delicious.

When we withdraw from each other, a shadow catches my eyes. I glimpse the window quickly and the dark figure disappears. Seething, I rush to the window and look out. The familiar back vanishes into the night.

"Damn it," I curse.

Liu is already downstairs, at the front door. He can't catch Jeff though.

"At least, he's seen us," I say.

At least, he knows that we're tracking him down. And this time, we've stolen his victims and got here before he does.

"Don't chase," I order Liu. He stops and frowns at me.

"There're plenty of opportunities," I smile and narrow my eyes. "We'll get him eventually."

I paint the wall with the boy's blood.

"Don't go to sleep."

 _Just you wait, Jeff. You're next._

We walk out of the house and into the dark, empty street. I know he's somewhere, peering down, observing our movement, waiting for a chance to send us to hell.

Liu knows this. And as much as he's dying to bring Jeff down, he wanna make this a perfect match.

He grabs my hand and we venture into the woods.

The sky is stocked with so many stars tonight. They glitter above us, witnessing what remains of our withered love.


End file.
